Kill-team Invexus
Kill-team Invexus is a Deathwatch Kill-team operating in the Ultima Segmentum. Under the experienced eye of Sergeant Ambrosius Invexus, many new and troublesome recruits are forged in battle against the Xenos. History RPS Mission: 950.M41 The Tomb of Kor Sara: 070.M42 Current Members Sergeant Ambrosius Invexus: a veteran member of the Deathwatch, he gives Kill-team Invexus it's name and purpose. He chooses dangerous and unusual deployments, knowing them to be the crucible that forges a Member of the Deathwatch. He is a devout follower of the Imperial Creed. Chapter: '''Black Templars '''Equipment: Thunder hammer and Stormshield. Brother Temperance: a furious fighter, prone to gory displays and an excess of violence. He is said to come from a Chapter branded traitor by the Imperium. He joined the Deathwatch and struck off his heraldry, becoming a Black Shield. The outlines of a tear on a shield can still be vaguely seen on his pauldron. Chapter: '''Deathwatch '''Equipment: '''Double Thunder claws. Brother Eukles Lysandros: large and imposing, he strides slowly, and stands impassive before enemy fire. His constitution is remarkable, and he acts as a central pillar and rallying point for the Kill-team, a solid and dependable backbone. '''Chapter: '''Sons of Antaeus '''Equipment: '''Assault Cannon and Chainfist. Brother Apheron Byssatus: hailing from a cursed lineage, and constantly fighting the demons within, he is remarkably light-hearted. His voice is high and clear, a clarion call in the thick of battle, even as he tears his way through the enemy. '''Chapter: '''Lamenters '''Equipment: '''Hand flamer and Power fist. Brother Tragikon Knossox: cruel and powerful, he rejoices in crushing the enemy up close. An implacable fighter, he does not stop until his enemies lie dead and broken at his feet. In battle he is filled with joy, and pushes forward, widening the breach for his brothers. '''Chapter: '''Minotaurs '''Equipment: '''Inferno pistol and Power maul. Brother Colum MacPhàic: a master duelist, he has never refused a challenge. Seeking the mightiest enemy, his head swivels in battle as he batters foes aside. Out of combat he's a patient and circumspect man, always erring on the side of caution and prudence. '''Chapter: '''Storm Wardens '''Equipment: '''Heavy Thunder hammer. Brother Sevral Frostscream: the kill-teams expert tracker and huntsman, he is accompanied by his savage wolf, Vlaki. In battle, the two of them fall on the enemy at once, a whirlwind of blade and fang, acting in perfect unison. Their ferocity and tenacity is unremitting. '''Chapter: '''Space Wolves '''Equipment: '''Power axe and chainsword. Brother Heiron Polydectes: long accustomed to operating in small squads, and on his one, he is the kill-teams infiltrator and field technician. Prepared for all occasions, he is a force multiplier, whether he is manning the vox or eradicating a host of enemies. '''Chapter: '''Iron Snakes '''Equipment: '''Combi-plasma and shotgun. '''Brother Merolixus Tibesius: precise and meticulous, he holds himself, and the kill-team, to the highest possible standard. A master of ranged and close quarters combat, his aim and cool are prodigious. Every movement is calm and collected, even as the enemies swarms around him. Chapter: '''Red Scorpions '''Equipment: '''Infernus Heavy bolter. '''Brother Aponius Avitus: the kill-team's demolitions expert, he wears a cybernetic limb as a testament to the hazards of his work. With a steady hand and a clear mind, he opens a path of death through enemies even as he breaches walls and bulkheads. Chapter: Blood Ravens Equipment: '''Frag Cannon. '''Brother Bognár István: the kill-team's pilot and techmarine, he mans the Cybindis and performs air recon of the kill-team's targets. He does not join the team on the ground, but runs interference and air support, and prepares the team's exit strategy. Chapter: '''Mortifactors Former Members '''Brother Chaplain Othmar Gaut: 'Othmar Gaut regarded himself as a son of Lion El'Jonson before anything else. Thus, keeping the spirits and minds of his brothers in peak condition was a question of pragmatic necessity for the success of the mission. Aware of the resentments many Chapters hold against the Dark Angels and their successors, Gaut does his best to soothe their concerns, despite his Chapter's own troubled relations to their progenitors. Regenbrand, his homeworld, shapes it's inhabitants into longsuffering and reliable individuals, traits Gaut certainly lives up to. '''Chapter: 'Lions Exemplar '''Equipment: Bolt Pistol, Crozius Arcanum, Rosarius Ordnance Brother Thunn Zhevordus: Zhevordus was known as a stern, calculating, quiet brother who prefers that his actions do the talking. Once a barbarian of the feral world Taboo Prime, Thunn has been thoroughly civilised by his training, however his origin is often thought to play a part in his capacity to improvise and tendency to tank his way through problems. Chapter: '''Iron Scorpions '''Equipment: '''Grav-cannon, Combat Knife '''Brother Rine Toth: Chapter: '''White Scars '''Equipment: '''Space Marine Bike, Chainsword, Bolt Pistol '''Brother Alexus Olani: Chapter: '''Iron Praetorians '''Equiment: '''Multi-Melta, Bolt Pistol Assets '''Cybindis: the kill-team's Corvus Blackstar, piloted by Brother István. It's the team's designated means of infiltration, as well as evac after a deployment. A state of the art machine, it has proven crucial to the kill-team's activities on many occasions. '''Loadout: '''Twin Assault cannon, Hurricane bolter, Stormstrike missile launchers, and Auspex array. Quotes Category:Deathwatch Category:Kill-Team Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium